USUK: Memories of Our Lives
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: When Alfred's true love is fatally hit by a car, he stays by Arthur's side. But once he is told Arthur's chances of waking up from a coma, he begins to remember everything that had happened between them, knowing they might be his last memories of his time with Arthur. Each memory is good or bad, and they are the only things he has left. Unless, there is a miracle? (Flashback story)
1. Chapter 1: We Were Happy (Intro)

USUK: Memories of Our Lives

Chapter One: We Were Happy (Intro)

Alfred walked into the dim hospital room he had visited everyday, he was used to the routine by now. Come in, take his jacket off, open the shades of the room to let some sun in, refill the water in the small vase by the window to keep that one rose alive, take a deep breath, and sit down. He looked over to the patient in the bed, then moved his eyes back to his book bag and took out his work from class he had to complete, this was usually what he did. "Geez college physics is hard I tell you," He said and scratched his head with the eraser part of his pencil. "It's a pain in the ass…" He looked up toward the patient. Arthur laid there in the same position he had been every day, laying flat on his back with his head on a single pillow. The tube still stuck down his throat to help his weak chest rise and fall, the wires for the heart beat monitor stayed in their positions, the tube from the iv fluids still stayed in his arm, his eyes still closed…

_**Well… I should probably tell you how we got to this point right? To here? I-it's a short story… painful… and completely unexpected. Arthur and I… we were out that night. It was nice and calm- one of the most beautiful and peaceful nights this year- when we had went out to dinner, and it was great, completely great I tell you… we were happy…**_

_"You don't think it's a good idea?"_

_"To get a bloody dog?" _

_"Yeah!"_

_"I hate dogs Alfred, haven't you noticed by now?" Arthur sighed. "I'm more of a cat person."_

_"Cats are adorable! Lets get a cat!"_

_"The landlord doesn't allow animals Alfred." _

_"We could sneak it!" Alfred grinned as Arthur only smirked a bit. _

_"You are impossible to deal with," Arthur let out a deep sigh, "I do love you though, so I suppose I just have to get over that huh?" _

_"Yup!" Alfred only grinned more._

_He reached his hand out and grabbed onto Arthur's as they walked down the night streets of New York. Though it was late, the night was bright to them. The moon was full, not a single cloud in the night sky allowed the shinning stars to come through, even the cold weather didn't bother them as they stayed close to each other. Alfred looked over at him as he quickly kissed the Brit's cheek before stopping at the end of the street, waiting for the walk light to turn for them._

_He may of held Arthur's hand with one of his own, but his other hand stayed in his pocket holding onto the small box he had been carrying around all night. The question would come right when they got back to their apartment, he had been waiting for that moment all night. He was excited, daydreaming about it actually. _

_They crossed between the cross walk as the light turned red and the walking sigh turned to go, walking hand in hand as Alfred continued o daydream a bit...he didn't even notice, neither of them did._

_"Alfred!" Arthur's voice yelled as Alfred tried to quickly turn his head toward him but Arthur had pushed him forward away from him, he fell forward to his knees a few feet over as Arthur tried to move to the same point. Alfred turned back toward him _

_"Art-" __**CRASH! **__Alfred's eyes widened in terror once he saw the accident. He went to call Arthur's name again, but not a single sound came from his mouth. _

_Arthur laid there on the street, the car stopped just a few inches in front of him but the hood already had his blood on it. Alfred couldn't believe it, he just couldn't, how fast this had happen and just... How!? The car had hit him, hit him hard and sent him flying several feet. He laid there completely motionless, his usual bright blonde hair soaked in his crimson blood, all of it... His clothes had his own bloody splattered on it... _

_H-he was... _

_"Arthur!" Alfred quickly got up and ran over to Arthur laying still on his side, dropping to his knees on the hard street and looking at him, the blood leaked down his face like the way water would from a broken pipe; there was so much blood. Alfred froze, reaching his hands out toward Arthur's face but his shaking hands wouldn't go further as he whispered, "Arthur... Arthur no..." Tears filled his eyes as he moved one hand to the Brit's cold cheek, only to take it away with blood on his palm and fingers now. He gulped and held out two fingers toward Arthur's throat, placing them there and trying to feel any pulse as he whispered hopeful prayers to himself. He couldn't feel anything, he moved his fingers to Arthur's bloodied wrist and tried taking his pulse again; he smiled as tears fell down his cheeks. He was alive... _

_"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" The driver finally stumbled out of the car and took a few steps over, his long blonde hair falling in front of his face. "I-I'm sorry!" His accent covered over his sorrow filled voice. _

_"Get help!" Alfred cried, "call an ambulance! Quickly!" The man quickly rushed back to his car and reached over for his cell phone. _

_Tears continued to ruin down Alfred's face as he sat there in total shock still, placing his fingers carefully through Arthur's hair and grabbing onto his lifeless hand that laid there, "you're alive," he whispered over and over in his state of shock, "you're alive...stay alive… Arthur, please stay alive…" He reached back toward Arthur's face._

"_Don't touch him!" The driver yelled as he came back out. "Don't move him, it could do more damage."_

"_D-Did you get help?…?"_

"_I called for an ambulance and they are on their way." The man quickly came over and knelt down next to Alfred. "Just don't move him, don't touch him." Alfred backed away a bit but tightened his grip on Arthur's cold hand as the tears continued to run down his face. "H-he is still alive?" Alfred nodded, still frozen in shock. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-" The man turned away and let out a small hiccup; Alfred's eyes widened. _

"_You're drunk…" He gulped looking at the man who froze in shock. _

"_N-Non, I'm not! I-I just-"_

"_Your breath smells like alcohol… like wine…" Alfred gulped. "You're drunk! You were driving drunk!" _

"_I-I-"_

"_Get away!" Alfred shouted, anger suddenly rushed through his mind as his blood boiled. "Y-You did this! Get away!" He crotched over Arthur like he was trying to protect him. "You didn't even have your fucking lights on! Y-you-" Tears continued to fall down his face as he shook and shivered._

"_Listen, I was a paramedic for a very short time where I came from, I know some things oui? You're in a state of shock so you're not thinking clearly" The man came closer, "I can help if you give me a chance." _

"_G-Get away…"_

"_Just get back, I can help him and make the paramedic's jobs easier and faster so they can get him hospital care." He lifted his hand to Alfred's shoulder. "Relax, step back, you're in shock." Alfred's lips quivered a bit as he moved back but continued to hold onto Arthur's hand. The man moved around Arthur and looked at Alfred, calmly stating "It's going to be alright." Alfred watched as the man checked Arthur's pulse again, then attempted to carefully turn Arthur onto his back, lifting his head back a bit so air could get in. Alfred watched as Arthur's skin lost it's color and turned pale like the dead but still covered in blood. His hand shook as he held onto Arthur's ice cold one. He watched as the man leaned in and tried listening for any breath coming from the Brit, then moved to check his pulse once again. Alfred could only watch as the man gently opened his eyes then checked the actual wounds, _

"_H-he's a-alive?… still?…" _

"_Oui he's still breathing." The man said as he attempted to move his head to keep it straight and still. "His pulse is starting to weaken and he's lost a lot of blood…" He whispered but looked up toward the shaken Alfred that had heard him. "He's going to be alright, I swear." _

_The sounds of those high pitched sirens echoed as the ambulance came down the street. The rushed out and surrounded Arthur, one of them checking the shaken American as well. Alfred tried to watch as the paramedics got the oxygen mask on Arthur, cut his jacket and shirt open to reveal the heavy bruises on his chest and stomach already. The one paramedic kept Alfred calm and still as the others started compressions on Arthur as they started to lift him onto the stretcher. _

_Alfred laid down in the emergency room, trying to get the IV tubes out of his arm and trying to break free as the doctors held him down. One of them quickly jabbed a needle into his upper arm and injected him with something to calm him down. His body immediately went numb, his hands dropped down as head fell forward with his eyes barely open anymore. The doctors and nurses carefully laid him back down as he mumbled, "Arthur… Arthur… where's Arthur? Where is Arthur?… I-is he dead?…." he quickly fell asleep. _

"_You seem calm now," the brown-haired nurse said as she put her gloves on. "That seemed to really help huh?" She slowly took the IV out of his arm as Alfred barely twitched and stayed silent but watched her every move. "You were very shaken up, that's natural for someone your age who experienced a trauma." Alfred gulped a bit. _

"_A-and what about Arthur?…" _

"_Last I checked he was still in surgery." The nurse took off her gloves then threw them away, then handed a small plastic bag to him that held his phone and such. "You can wait in the waiting room when you're ready." She picked up the chart and wrote something on it. "You're free to go." She smiled toward him then walked off to another patient as he sat there still. Slowly, he reached into the plastic bag and took out his cell phone. He stared blankly at it for a moment then began to dial a number. He lifted it up to his ear and let it ring but once there was an answer he couldn't say anything. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out; the realization of what was happening finally hit him, hit him hard. He sat there still as the person questioned and spoke "Hello? Al? Hello?" as Alfred gulped a bit. _

"_M-Matt…" He finally managed to chock out "I-I'm in the hospital… A-Arthur is too… C-Can you come?…" His head fell as the tears ran down his face again. "I'm afraid Mattie… I don't know what's going to happen…" _

_**OOOOO**_

_**So that's the story for now…**_Alfred looked up toward Arthur again. _**The hit… killed him. His heart stopped and he had died there but they revived him. His skull was shattered in several places, surgery took eight hours just to keep his brain alive. His ribcage was crushed, his lungs wouldn't take in air without a machine… his bruised heart couldn't function… until about three weeks ago when they got it working. His body was… destroyed. Most of his broken bones are healing well, some completely healed already. The bruises and cuts are almost gone… but he's still asleep… he has been for months now… about five months I believe?… so long ago… but his condition is still… this. **_

_**I will always hate December 16**__**th**__**… **_

"Alfred," a voice said behind him. He turned back as three doctors entered through the sliding door.

"Ah, doctor Honda." Alfred smiled a bit, the two had become good friends during this whole time, they could talk about anything that wasn't even related to Arthur's case. But he lost his smile when he saw the other two doctors. "Doctor Héderváry, Doctor Laurinaitis… w-why are you here?" The two doctors were out of place, they were only there when Arthur's condition was falling or they had to do something surgical. "The last time you were here you got his heart working again… is there… something wrong?" He gulped a bit. The woman doctor, Elizaveta Héderváry, frowned and took a deep breath to speak.

"Arthur's condition is getting worse Alfred." She stated and came close to the now upset Alfred. "He should be breathing on his own by now and he can't get off that machine, he can't breath on his own."

"S-So what does that…" Alfred could feel his heart sinking.

"Do you remember what the percent of him waking up was?"

"Yeah… thirty to forty percent…" Alfred mumbled.

"It dropped to twenty…" She stated. Alfred's heart shattered. He froze and put his hands to his face, trying not to let the tears come out in front of them, not again. "If he can't breath on his own the chances of his recovery are extremely slim… the chances of him waking up drop."

"We're going to give until the end of the month for him," Doctor Toris Laurinaitis stated. "That's two weeks, alright? You need to carefully think this over if we should pull the plug or not." Alfred wiped the tears escaping his eyes.

"Five months… he survived… five months of this… a-and this is it?" Alfred looked up toward them. "He's going to die?" The doctors all exchanged glances at each other.

"He's a strong one, Alfred." Elizaveta smiled. "He lasted this long, he could still wake up and recover."

"But that's slim…"

"Unfortunately yes it is." She sighed. "Let's give it two weeks, you can make up your mind on what to do." Alfred looked away and gulped. "We'll keep monitoring him and see what we do okay?"

"Yeah… kay…" Alfred continued to look away. The two other doctors left as Kiku Honda stayed. "I'm fine." He said. The doctor nodded and followed the other two out. Alfred sat there motionless for a few minutes, his heart aching with the news. He slowly looked up toward Arthur then grabbed onto his still hand. "It seems so long ago… the last time I saw your beautiful eyes huh?…"

OOOOO

Small author note!:

This fan fiction is based off "memory chapters". It's Alfred's memories of Arthur and such and that's what the story will be. If Arthur recovers or not will be determined later da? Thank you for reading and I hope you like the rest of this story! :D this IS a drama by the way, so it will be dramatic and romantic and stuff (excuse me I'm a sucker for dramatic romances!)


	2. Chapter 2: In the Field

Chapter Two: In the Field

_The small blonde boy walked along the sidewalk of the town, simply reading his book and never looking up from it. He read it as he walked, passing the very limited number of people on the sidewalk because most of them had gone to the town parade, even his brothers had went and left him to wonder. The town was small, he had many places to roam though, so he did. He often went to the library and checked a new book, today that was closed though. The arcade was fun, but he was limited on money. He could only walk around aimlessly and sometimes get some snack at a cheap vending machine in front of the hotel, or even a cheap meal at the town's diner. Those were his summer days in this new town he just learned to know. He wanted school to come quickly so he had something to do everyday but he felt as if he would be mocked because of his accent or anything else about him. _

_He wanted to go back home in London._

_But the sun shined here, he enjoyed that. He had days to spend here and there was no use complaining about it. He would simply remain quiet and continue reading, that's all. Until this day._

_He walked home after finding that there was nothing to do. He walked along the dirt path of the field he had to cross through to get home, the grass as high as up to his hips. He walked through it though to his house, but he stopped when he heard rustling in the grass. He froze and looked around though he wasn't worried too much, animals were common of course. He looked around a bit and listened for the noise once again but nothing came about. He shook his head slightly and continued along the path until he heard the rustling once more, this time he reacted a bit more with worry. "Who's there?" He questioned but never revived an answer. He turned his back one more time to walk but the rustling stopped him once more. "Who's there! ?" He enforced an answer. "Tell me!" _

_The bushes rustled more as a young boy came crawling out off his dirty knees, he stood up and looked toward Arthur with big bright eyes and a smile. Arthur looked at him suspiciously, "who _are _you?..." _

_"My name is Alfie!" The little boy said happily_

_"Alright... Why are you here?... Why did you follow me?" _

_"You just moved in right? Well Alfie F. Jones checks out all the new people that just move in! And since you're new, I'm here to see if you're the right person to move here to this little town! Everyone knows everyone and I'm the first to know everyone!" He smiled "Now who are you and why do you talk like that?" _

_"Excuse me?..." Arthur said after staring at him for a moment in confusion. "What do you mean talk like that?"_

_"Your voice! It's strange!" _

_"Strange? !" He hissed a bit "My voice isn't strange, I simply have an accent!" _

_"What's an accent?" Alfie asked. Arthur looked at him thinking of a way to explain it._

_"Um... Well... It's like a voice from where you come from?..." He said a bit confused still, he really couldn't explain it._

_"Where are you from?" Alfie asked_

_"England." _

_"What's egg land?"_

_"Not egg land! England!"_

_"Ohhhh..." Alfie pouted a bit not knowing what it was, he really thought of an egg land... "Where's that?" Arthur stood in disbelief of this child, sure he was a bit younger than Arthur but really, could he be this naive? _

_"It's across the Atlantic Ocean." Arthur explained "Its an island off the cost of Europe." _

_"What's Europe?" _

_"How do you not know what Europe is! ?"_

_"Cause this is America dude!" The little boy cheered "That's all that matters, that's what my dad yells about with his friends!"_

_"Your father is a bloody moron..." Arthur scratched the side of his head "Never mind all that," he turned and started walking back toward his new home. "Go to the parade will you? I'm sure your parents are looking for you." _

_"They are, poor Mattie can't hold them off for too long!" Alfie jumped back into the bushes and headed toward town. "Go to the big tree tomorrow okay!" He called as Arthur looked back to see the small boy pointing toward the wooded area "It's by the lake! Meet me there at noon!" He called smiling still. Arthur looked at him strangely still, thinking of why this boy wanted him to go and if he would... _

_"Maybe," he mumbled to himself._

_"I never got your name!" Alfred called further away from Arthur who continued to walk but turned again, walking backwards just as Alfie was._

_Arthur hesitated but yelled "I'm Arthur!" _

_He looked at Alfie's smile widened "Nice to meet you!" He yelled before he ran into the small patch of woods that separated the field from the town. Arthur turned and walked back, curious of the boy he had just met._

_The next morning, Arthur decided to go. He had some rye toast and a glass of orange juice they had then changed from his pjs into an old football (soccer) t-shirt he had, though he knew wearing it in front of his older brother wouldn't make him very happy so he quickly snuck out. After all, this was the lightest shirt he had for the ninety degrees weather; he wasn't used to it so bloody hot._

_He wondered off into the field, just the short walk made him sweat. He wondered into the woods, almost being scared off by a dear that jumper out of no where. But he found a wide running river, looking down it the river seemed to go on for a while. He didn't even know where this lake was... He had a strange feeling though. Arthur carefully made his way down the edge of the river to the actual water, then jumped across the stones that seemed to make a small path. The last stone was a little off, he missed it and fell into the water just before it. At least the water here was lower than the rest of the deep river, he didn't like crossing this at all. He tried ringing out his clothes that became soaked when he fell. He walked on though through the woods until he found it._

_A huge oak tree stood in the middle of a cleared area, another field but much smaller and much less tall grass. Flowers bloomed everywhere, even two rabbits seemed to be here, one ran away though once he saw Arthur. It was beautiful, even the light off the lake very close set a beautiful scene... Arthur loved it. _

_He sat against the tree and waited, looking around for the small boy he had met the day before... He looked at his watch, noon had struck. He sat there for the next hour... Then another... _Then another...

_He sat there until it was four or five o'clock, he lost count of the hours and his watch had stopped working at 3:43... Arthur was actually more upset about the watch breaking until he realized: Alfie isn't coming..._

_He stood up with his head down and dusted off the dirt off his butt. Then, "Hey! Hey British dude!" The child's voice called as Arthur looked up toward the soaking wet child running into the field, "Sorry I'm like really late!" _

_"Bloody hell! You're extremely late you idiot!" Arthur called to the younger child but Alfie only smiled once he stepped just before Arthur. "I could of been doing something much better than waiting!"_

_"But you didn't, you waited for me." Alfie smiled as Arthur simply looked away feeling a bit flustered with embarrassment._

_Maybe this was the start of it all..._

_"I'll make it up to you, you wanna come to my place for dinner tonight! My parents wouldn't mind!" His smile grew more and more as Arthur only looked at him. _

_"Look Alfie that's nice," Arthur sighed "But I'm not very comfortable with that."_

_"But my parents usually have the new people over, so your family is invited." Alfie said, "So ask your parents!"_

_"T-they don't like social things..." Arthur frowned "None of them would come..."_

_"Well then you come~ come on Artie it will be fun~" Alfie grinned more._

_"Artie? My name is Arthur not Artie." _

_"You said Artie so I'm calling you Artie!" _

_"I said Arthur!" _

_"I heard Alfie!" He pouted "just come on, you're probably hungry!" Arthur simply continued looking at him but finally nodded. It was... Interesting..._

_Arthur walked into Alfie's house for the first time and was greeted happily, politely. He met Alfie's younger twin brother, Mattie, and his parents who he only called Mr. And Mrs. Jones. That was the night Arthur felt as if he was in a family, and the night him and Alfie became good friends... Best friends..._

_They spent the entire summer together, running around town, playing in the field and by the big tree, going to Alfie's house or the arcade to play games. Sometimes Alfie offered up to take Arthur swimming, but he refused each time. His move to this small town suddenly became happy, he loved getting up each day just to spend the day with the younger child, everyday until it was dark. He woke up every morning, dealing with his brothers, was worth seeing that boy everyday and he couldn't understand why._

_Just a few days before school started though, Arthur went to his house only to find everything and them gone… _

OOOO

Alfred opened the blinds of the hospital room to let some sun in, he liked to light up the place when he came. He sat down in the chair close to Arthur's bed and got comfortable. He took a deep sigh out, "So I've been thinking about changing majors," He said like he was bringing up a conversation. "I don't really know though, I'm gonna talk to Mattie about it." He looked over then gently grabbed onto his hand and held it. "I really don't know though…" he sat there with nothing else to say or do, simply sitting there holding his hand… until the door opened.

He looked over to see the long haired figure stepping in somewhat nervously and awkwardly. Alfred slipped away from Arthur's side and stood to see the man as he closed the door and awkwardly stood there. They stood silently for a moment until he opened his mouth and simply said, "Hi…" Alfred stared at him angrily.

"Hi? That's all you can say huh?" Alfred said.

"I-I'm sorry…" He spoke with his heavy accent still covering it.

"That's a little better… but not nearly enough, at all!" Alfred yelled, anger seemed to come over him now. He couldn't help but feel anger when he looked at that man. "You realize what you did right! ? Look at him! He's dying! Because of you!" He yelled, "How was jail? Bail? Everything! ? God damn you!" The man stood there taking the yelling and looked away.

"I am truly sorry," He said a few moments after Alfred had calmed down. "I am… I didn't expect to… I wish I could go back and stop myself… I'm sorry…" Alfred looked away and back to Arthur.

"Get out please." He said. "I'll see you in court… now get out…"


End file.
